


The Power of Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Could you do a self lubricaton fic where Liam goes into heat or something and Scott takes care of him?"</p>
<p>Or the one where Liam shows up with a problem and Scott takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wrote up a little something from a prompt in the comments of one of my fics! Hope you like it!

Scott was studying on his bed when he heard a knock on his window. He looked up to see Liam opening it up and rolling in, standing shakily from where he landed.

Scott got up and rushed over as Liam was whispering, “Scott. Need you.”

“Liam, what’s wrong?” He asked, studying the boys hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Scott, what’s happening to me?” Liam slurred out, steadying himself on Scott’s shoulder. Scott reached a hand out, touching the boy’s arm and recoiling slightly. He was burning hot.

The alpha steered Liam over to lay down in his bed, pulling out his cellphone as soon as the deed was done. He flipped through his contacts before tapping on Derek’s name.

The dial tone rang for a moment before it stopped and he heard a “Scott?”

Scott sighed in relief that he picked up and spoke, “Derek, there’s something wrong with Liam. His skin is really hot to the touch and he can barely stand up or talk and he just showed up a minute ago. I don’t know what to do! Do you know what’s happening?”

He heard silence from the other end before a heavy sigh came from the receiver and Derek said, “Sounds like your beta’s in heat.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Heat, Scott. Liam’s in heat and he obviously needs you, if you’re who he came to.” Derek said, “It’s rare for this to happen, but not unheard of. All I know is you need to help him through it.”

Scott furrowed his brows in confusion, “Help him through it? How?”

“He’s in heat and needs touch. Intimate touch. Give that to him and the heat will pass quicker and he won’t be as uncomfortable.”

Scott nodded before realizing he was on the phone, “Okay, I’ll… I’ll do that. Thank you.”

“No problem. Good luck.” _Click_ and Scott was staring at ‘Call Ended’ flashing at him from his phone. He looked over to Liam who was panting on the bed, rolled over on his side so that his back was to Scott.

Scott moved towards him and paused when Liam rolled over onto his back. Scott held back a groan at the sight of him. His lips were parted as he let out harsh breaths, hands fisted in the sheets as he moaned out and thrust his hips into the air while he locked his bright yellow eyes with Scott’s still human brown ones.

“Sc- Scott…” He whined out, canting his hips up again as he did.

Scott held back a growl and walked over, pressing one knee down onto the mattress, hesitating for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to go about this, but he wanted it. Liam smelled amazing, fresh and… and _hot_. The wolf in him howled, wanting to claim the boy as his.

Liam whined again, snapping Scott out of his thoughts and bringing him back to now. He pressed his other knee onto the bed too, kneeling next to Liam.

He thought about what Derek said about touch and reached a hand down experimentally to cup Liam’s cheek. The response was immediate.

The beta’s body curved off the bed as he gasped at the touch, groaning Scott’s name. Scott’s eyebrows raised at the reaction, but he wanted more of it, as soon as possible.

He leaned down, pressing another hand to Liam’s other cheek and muffled the boy’s moan with his mouth. He laid his body on top of Liam’s, letting him press his erection up against Scott’s quickly hardening clothed length.

Liam moaned into his mouth at the friction, pressing up harder and faster to get more of it, causing Scott to groan too. He pressed his tongue into Liam’s mouth as they rutted against each other.

After a moment Scott pulled away, smiling when Liam trailed after him, “What do you need?” He asked the boy, breathing the words onto his lips.

“I… I need you inside me.” He whispered, flicking his gaze back and forth between Scott’s lips and his eyes, “I want you so bad, Scott… I tried fucking myself with my fingers… but it wasn’t enough, and then… then I got wet… and I knew I needed you.” He panted out.

“W- wet?” Scott stuttered.

Liam nodded, cheeks blushing harder, “I stopped needing lube... it just came on it’s own. I don’t know what’s happening… I just know that I need you.”

Scott nodded, leaning back down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back completely, ignoring his whine at the loss of contact to tuck his fingers under the waist band of both his underwear and his pants.

He pulled them off, mouth watering slightly as the beta’s erection sprang free but continued to pull them off and toss them across the room. He quickly did away with Liam’s tank top and his own shirt as well, throwing them behind him without a care about where they fell.

He growled at the sight of Liam, naked and panting on his bed, moving down to kiss him again, caressing his tongue with his own as he snaked a hand down their bodies to between Liam’s thighs. His eyes opened wide and he pulled back as he felt wetness from Liam. It was one thing to hear about it, but to feel it was something different.

He continued past it, letting a moan fall out of his mouth against Liam’s lips as he brushed the beta’s hole.

Liam opened his eyes too, pressing down on the fingers against his entrance but speaking up, “I… I’m ready. I opened myself up before I got here. Please…” He let the sentence trail off into a moan as Scott pulled his fingers away.

Scott stood up from the bed, shucking off his pants quickly before hovering back above his beta. He pulled Liam’s shaking legs up until his knees were bent and feet flat on the bed. He pressed another sweet kiss to Liam’s lips before lining himself up with the boy’s entrance and looking into his eyes.

Liam’s irises glowed yellow and he whined, “Please.”

Scott growled and thrust into him in one swift motion. Liam gasped out before shouting Scott’s name and groaning loudly, Scott mentally thanking a higher power for his parents being out.

Scott kept pounding into him, one hand steadying the boy’s hips and the other grasping the nape of his neck to pull him into a moan-filled kiss. Their tongues moved together before Liam couldn’t take it anymore, pulling back to lay flat against the mattress, “Fuck. Fuck, Scott.”

Scott’s eyes flickered red at the expletives, groaning gutturally, “God, you’re so good. Taking it so good, like you were made for this. Made for me.”

Liam nodded up and down, biting his lip before agreeing, “Yes. You.” Talking like monosyllabic answers were about as far as he could reach, too overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling.

Liam cried out Scott’s name as he changed positions, folding a forearm under Liam’s waist as he thrust into his tight ass, pressing against Liam’s prostate at each movement.

“Fuck” and “Please” and “Scott” were all spilling out of Liam’s mouth as he got closer and closer to orgasm, “I’m gonna cum.” He gasped out, reaching up to grasp Scott’s shoulders.

Scott nodded, putting a hand on Liam’s bicep as he looked down, watching himself fuck in and out of Liam’s wet hole before changing his gaze back to Liam’s face. The beta’s lips were parted as he let out porn worthy noises, his cheeks flushed dark pink and eyes squinted shut.

“Liam, look at me.” Liam obeyed, opening his eyes, looking up at Scott as he panted in and out. “I want to see you when you cum.” Liam nodded before Scott’s hit a particular angle inside of him and he cried out Scott’s name, staring into his eyes as he came, spilling his release onto his stomach.

Scott growled as the boy beneath him fell over the edge and tightened around him. He fucked harder into the beta, trying to reach his own orgasm. It wasn’t long, looking into Liam’s glowing eyes with his own bright red ones before he was right behind him, spurting cum into Liam’s tight wetness while he let out a long groan and stopped his thrusts as he came.

He let himself fall onto his forearms, hovering above Liam as they both panted through the aftershocks.

After a moment, Scott spoke up, “Are you going to be… Are you good?” Looking down at the beta.

Liam nodded, gazing up into Scott’s eyes, “Yeah, I, uh, I’m good. Thank you.”

Scott shook his head, “You don’t need to thank me, I wanted to.”

Liam stared for a moment before looking away and back again with pursed lips, “Because it’s your duty, or because you really wanted to?”

Scott smiled, swiping a thumb across Liam’s cheek in affection before pressing his mouth down onto Liam’s kiss-bitten lips. He pulled away and grinned, wider even when Liam smiled back.

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
